A mission that won't be forgotten
by laylayuzumaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha never left the village. He became a Jounin, and is closer to surpassing Kakashi. 2 years have passed and Naruto has come back from training with Jiraiya. Naruto takes the Chunin exam and passes. This is team 7's 1st A rank mission.
1. Saving Sakura Haruno

I wake up in a dark freezing room. I don't know how I got here. The only memory I have is being in the enemies hide out with Sasuke and Naruto. My whole body is numb from the coldness of the room, so numb that I can't move a muscle. I begin to panic. _Am I really going to fail my first A ranked mission? Are Naruto and Sasuke safe?...Am I safe?_

I slowly move my head to the left. The pain is unbelievable, but I have to see how far I can push myself to keep moving.

I hear footsteps, very fast pace footsteps, and I go from a panicking state to an alarmed state. I freeze completely, my heart skips a beat, and I get butterflies in my stomach. I close my eyes and listen closer. The footsteps get faster and louder by each second. I hear a loud explosion.

_This is it. This is the end of the road for me. I thought I had changed, but as usual I have failed everyone and put there lives in danger while they try to rescue me .I feel like the same weak ninja I knew 2 years ago. The one who always sat from the side line while everyone did the dirty work. I am…useless._

I open my eyes, but it is still pitch black. I know someone is in the room with me, I sense chakra…and a lot of it. The lights turn on and I am face to face with some sort of object. It takes me less than a second to realize it is a dead woman. Strangely the women died with her eyes half open. Her hair is black, and her eyes are a dull shade of grey. I nearly scream.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's me Uzumaki Naruto", the man says in a loud and clear voice.

I have been saved, or at least I think I have been. This "Naruto" could be a fraud.

"So, If you are Uzumaki Naruto answer this question", I say in a demanding tone of voice.

I think carefully about the question. Then remember a question that only Naruto Uzumaki would know.

"Where did our first high ranked mission take place?"

There is a small silence. I am praying that this is the real Naruto.

"In the village hidden in the mist. Sasuke and I fought against Haku, and you nearly had a heart attack when you thought Sasuke had died.", he replied.

I'm impressed how Naruto could remember the mission so clearly. I don't even remember Sasuke coming close to death on that mission.

He helps me up in cradles me in his arms. I look around and see nearly 14 dead, naked and frozen bodies. More than half the bodies are children. A shiver goes up my spine. Naruto begins to run carrying me through out the hide out. I feel safe and warm in his arms. Naruto Uzumaki has come to my rescue…again.


	2. Growing suspicion

Sasuke's p.o.v

I'm sure that Naruto has found Sakura by now. I'm still searching for the enemy. I know they are hiding since they know we are here. It's 8 against 2, so it won't be easy for them to win. I look at Kakashi who seems to be uneasy. Usually he is more focused on missions, but I can tell something is bugging him.

"Is there something on your mind Kakashi?", I say.

"I'm surprised you noticed that something was bothering me", he replies.

"Well, what is it?", I say impatiently.

"I have a bad feeling about this place", Kakashi says sounding somewhat worried.

"What do you mean?", I say.

"Something just doesn't feel right. This place has a funny smell, and I could have sworn I saw a little boy roaming around here", he says.

"I have been feeling the same way about this place. I keep on sensing chakra, but it goes away after a second", I reply.

Kakashi stops moving, so I stop as well. I know what he is feeling, because I feel it as well.

We break down the locked door next to us. The room is dark and ice cold. Kakashi turns on the light switch, and we see frozen naked bodies. Most of these bodies appear to be dead, accept for one.

There is a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes about my age who is alive. I walk over to him, and take his pulse, incase I am wrong. He opens his eyes when I take his pulse.

"Please, don't kill me", he says sounding extremely terrified.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you", Kakashi says.

"This mans temperature is dangerously low. We need to take him back to the village immediately", I say demandingly.

"Alright, I'll take him back. I believe that you can do this without me Sasuke. After all, Asuma and his squad are here with us.", he says.

He takes the naked body and carries it over his shoulders, and rushes out of the room.

_Why would these freaks freeze naked bodies? What are they preserving them for? What could they possibly do with these dead naked people?_

I inspect the room, but find nothing suspicious. I walk outside the room, and run into a small boy. He falls to the ground, and looks at me in horror. His green eyes widen. I glare at him.

"What are you doing here?", I ask.

The boy looked frightened. He tries to run from me, but I grab the back of his shirt and pull him towards me.

"I said, what are you doing here?", I ask once again.

"Please, just let me go", he yells.

"If you cooperate, I might let you live", I say in a bone chilling voice.

_What the hell am I saying? This boy is so young, I'm sure he wouldn't do any harm._

"Okay, I'll talk, but you have to let go of me", he shouts.

"If I let go of you then you will run away", I reply.

"I won't, I promise", he says.

"How can I trust you", I say.

"You can trust me because I want to runaway from here. I hate living here", the boy says.

I stare at the boy in confusion. He looks down at the floor. I stare at his hand that has only 3 fingers, his pinky finger, his index finger, and his ring finger. _Now I'm deffinently suspicious._


	3. No ordinary kitchen

Sasuke's p.o.v

"So, how long have you lived here?", I say suspiciously.

"I've lived here all my life, but I've never liked it", he says.

"So how were you planning to escape?", I ask.

"When I saw you guys coming that's when I knew I could escape. I'm not supposed to be up here, but it's the only way out", he replies.

"Well if you're planning to leave, you're going the wrong way", I say.

"I'm looking for my sister Aiko. I turn my back for less than 30 seconds, and she's gone. Which reminds me, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Riku.", he says politely.

"Okay Riku, what do you know about this place?", I say impatiently.

"Before I tell you about this place, you should tell me **your** name.", he says.

There is an awkward silence. He stares at me, as if he is trying to read my mind.

"My name isn't important, but my mission is. All you need to know is that I'm here to kill everyone in this building.", I say.

"It won't be easy killing 27 people", he says.

I stare at him like he just lost his mind. _27 people? No, that's not possible. Every time I sense chakra it's a very small amount. There have been 2 people kid napping people in Konoha…or at least that's what Tsunade told me. Or this kid could be lying to me._

"Are your parents here with you?", I ask.

"Yes, but they aren't very nice to me and my sister. He got mad at me, and cut off my 2 of my limbs.", he says sounding very upset.

"So your parents are abusive", I say.

"Only when I don't obey them", he says.

"So what do you think they did with your fingers?", I ask.

He looks down at the floor. A tear rolls down his pale pasty cheek. He looks at me with his dull grey eyes.

"If I tell you, then I would be giving out too much information", he says.

My patience is running out, and so is time. I activate my sharingan and stare the kid in the eye, and he falls under my genjutsu.

_Well, I can't just leave him here. _

I pick him up and carry him as I walk through out the hide out. A funny smell comes from my direction. I proceed to walk and follow the sent. I stop at a door with a small window. I look inside the window and see a room that looks like a kitchen. There are over 20 different huge knives hanging from the walls. I charge my chidori, and break down the locked door.

I go to a closet where I see a leg sticking out of it. I open the closet, and body parts fall on the floor. I stare at it in horror. I look next to my foot and see the head of a man with out eyes.

_What the hell is this mess? Who keeps human body parts in the closet of a kitchen? _


End file.
